Horóscopo para Turquía x Grecia
by Kanna Malfoy
Summary: XD Solo lean no se arrepentiran, escenas sacadas de las caracteristicas de los signos de ambos personajes


Horóscopo para Turquía x Grecia

**Aclaraciones: **Ni los personajes ni la idea me pertenecen yo solo pedí permiso a Anni x3 para hacer el horóscopo Turquía x Grecia y ella acepto porque no le late mucho la pareja.

Las fechas de cumpleaños son las que puso Hidekaz y las que salen el la wikia

-Turquía (Sadik) Octubre 29 Signo Escorpio

-Grecia (Heracles) Marzo 25 Signo Aries

**Según su signo **** Escorpio (Sadik)**

_A__un que parezcan estar algo retirados del centro de actividad, en realidad están observando todo con su ojo crítico._

A pesar de no saltar con la primera idea que se le venía a la mente en la reunión de la UE observaba como los demás países se disputaban el estado del inútil Griego. Tenía que admitirlo Alemania tenía una buena idea, una idea lógica, pero el tenía una mejor, sonrió ligeramente al oír la frase "Comprar territorio griego" lo que hizo que Heracles lo le concediera una fulminadora mirada

_Son emocionales y fácilmente heridos o aludidos_

-¡Tu no significas nada para, nunca lo significaste, no eres nadie!- dijo el griego ya obstinado de las discusiones y peleas con el turco

Entonces Sadik lo miró incrédulo y un dejo de insatisfacción y tristeza bien disimulada asomó por su rostro, aquello le había dolido, después de todo él se había encargado de Heracles cuando era solo un crío

-No te mientas bastardo-

_Pueden perder totalmente el genio al percibir, incluso erróneamente, que alguien les ha insultado_

-¡¿Que has dicho?- su cara estaba roja de ira

-Que tu túnica de Imperio Otomano es como un vestido de niña-

-Me estas diciendo niña, me estas diciendo débil, ya veras de que soy capaz idiota- y tras esto lanzo la mesa que se estrelló contra la pared y se rompió en dos

_No saben morderse la lengua y pueden ser muy críticos._

Había decidido acompañar a Heracles a comprar ropa, aunque él se había negado; rió, era solo para molestarlo; así que allí estaba esperando que saliera su compañero del probador

-¿Qué tal?- dijo Heracles luciendo la ropa que el mismo se había escogido ya que no había dejado que Sadik le echara un manito

-Te queda horrible, no te va ese color, te vez como un báltico, uy o mejor como una vieja, no, no me gusta, un bastón y te parecerías a tu madre- rió

Cinco segundo depuse Sadik se llevó un buen golpe en la cara

_Los Escorpio son muy imaginativos e intuitivos y tienen una gran capacidad para analizar situaciones y personas_

Sabía que aunque Heracles se quejara bajo su cuerpo lo estaba disfrutando, le besó la boca y luego se ocupó de sus pezones de nuevo.

-Probemos algo nuevo- dijo entre excitado y divertido escuchado los jadeos del griego

Estiró la mano y de su mesa de noche tomo un poco de esencia de rosas, azúcar glas y gelatina derretida y las echo en el cuerpo del griego.

-Ahora pareces un Rahat Lokum*-

_S__i toman el camino equivocado pueden ser muy destructivos hacia ellos mismos y hacia otras personas._

Estaba harto de todo eso, le ordenó a sus súbditos que atacaran el pueblo y luego lo quemó con sus propias manos. Mientras veía como el fuego consumía todo lo que encontraba a su paso una lágrima escapó bajo su máscara

_Deben intentar evitar sensaciones como la arrogancia, la agresión y los celos, porque se rinden ante tales sentimientos negativos, tal es su fuerza para sentir intensamente que pueden perder el control._

Odiaba ver esa sonrisa en los labios del crío cuando estaba con Japón, Heracles solo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más, nadie debía estar a su lado más que el, nadie debía hablarle más que él, maldita sea, como odiaba al griego, como odiaba que se relacionara con otra gente, esas relaciones no eran solo de amistad, estaba seguro

Agarró un adorno de vidrio que estaba sobre la mesa y lo estrelló contra el piso cosa que hizo que se hiciera añicos, luego se dejo de caer de rodillas y se corto las manos con los pedacitos del adorno involuntariamente

_El Escorpio es el símbolo del sexo, y los Escorpio son personas muy apasionadas y sensuales. Para los Escorpio, el acto del amor es un acto espiritual y son capaces de sentir cosas que otros signos nunca logran_

Estaba llegando a su límite, le encantaba esa sensación, se sentía poderoso y ligero a la vez; sentía calor y miles de explosiones que recorrían su piel; veía la luz, se convertía en el dios. Y en el punto más alto cuando su victima dejó escapar un grito de placer que contenía su nombre; vio el rostro de su dios

**Según su signo **** Aries (Heracles)**

_Pueden ser egoístas y tener genio_

Vio como Alemania agarraba uno de los dulces que él había comprado para repartir en la fiesta, era el que más le gustaba.

-Alemania eso es mío- dijo tratando de no sonar descortés

-Ah si, se que tu los has comprado, son bastante buenos a Italia le gustan mucho-

-No, lo que quiero decir es que el que tienes en la mano me pertenece-

De repente de la nada apareció Feliciano quien agarró el dulce y se lo metió a la boca sin más

El Alemán se quedó atónico y miró a Grecia –Lo…lo siento-

-Era mío, era mío, era mío, era mío….- y después de eso no se volvió a ver a Grecia en toda la fiesta

_A los Aries les gusta liderar y prefieren dar instrucciones a recibirlas._

-Bésame- dijo Sadik manteniendo agarrado por el cabello a Heracles

-Jódete bastardo yo no recibo ordenes de nadie- dijo molesto mientras trataba de zafarse

-Ay, Perdón alteza y cuales son sus ordenes- dijo el turco burlándose de la altanería del otro

- Chúpamela- dijo a un más molesto Grecia para que Sadik lo dejara en paz

Pero para sorpresa del griego, Sadik obedeció, le bajó los pantalones y pasó la lengua por su miembro

_Es fácil ofender a los Aries y, cuando se sienten ofendidos, es difícil hacer las paces con ellos._

Ya era bastante con que le hubiera acompañado a comprar ropa lo cual le había negado unas cien veces como para que ahora viniera y se metiera con su madre; tiró la ropa ahí agarró la suya y dejo a Sadik en la tienda, como le hacia rabiar ese turco.

Entonces pasó un año entero en el que Heracles trató a Sadik como un adornó más de su casa

_Un Aries suele ser honesto y directo en sus relaciones personales_

Era hora de dejar atrás su orgullo y decirlo lo que sentía por ese estúpido y desordenado ser.

-Y entonces niñato, ¿querías decirme algo?-

-Te amo- dijo Heracles sin dejar siquiera que el turco esbozara su sonrisa burlona

-Me tomas el pelo ¿verdad?

Heracles se acercó al musulmán y unió ambos labios en un apasionado beso que pareció durar toda una eternidad

_En sus primeras relaciones y les cuesta ser fiel_

Sadik oyó unos ruidos extraños al entrar a la casa, había venido a proponerle al griego salir a cenar a algún sitio y pasear por ahí tal vez luego de eso terminarán peleando en la cama; rió

Subió al segundo piso esperando ver al griego tomando una siesta en su habitación pero los ruidos se hicieron más intensos y distinguibles, eran gemidos, gemidos de placer pero no los típicos que Heracles soltaba mientras lo hacía con él, no, habían unos gemidos más graves e intensos.

Llegó hasta la habitación del griego y abrió la puerta de un golpe, para encontrarse a un Heracles y un Ludwig fornicando, el griego se quedó de piedra la ver a su pareja.

-Tú bastardo crío, hijo de puta….-

El musulmán bajó caminando despacio las escaleras, lanzando improperios en turco lo suficientemente fuerte para que el griego las oyera y comprendiera; aunque parecía muy tranquilo por dentro estaba destrozado.

_El hombre Aries es rebelde por naturaleza. Le encanta desafiar a la autoridad, y piensa que el nació mas vivo que todos los demás._

Vio a Sadik a los ojos como retándole a amenazarlo hacerle algo, el otro lo miraba burlona y altaneramente mientras Egipto los miraba a ambos moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Me voy de esta mierda- dijo Heracles sin cambiar la expresión

-No te creo, sabes que sin mi no eres nadie-

-Sin ti soy yo mismo, tienes miedo de que me vaya porque sin mi tu no eres nadie-

_El hombre Aries es muy protector de su amante_

Corrió hasta Sadik y se agachó para luego abrazarlo, temblaba de miedo y de preocupación, luego se separó un poco para verle la cara

-Eres un estúpido- dos pequeñas y casi imperceptibles lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas del menor –Estas bien ¿no te paso nada?-

-Estoy bien bastardo, estoy bien- dijo Sadik palmeándole la espalda

-No vuelvas ha hacerlo por favor, de ahora en adelante yo te protegeré-

_Algunos hombres de Aries, suelen arreglarse mucho, cuidan mucho su cuerpo_

Salió de la bañera en la cual había estado más de una hora, era lo que llamaban baño de princesa aunque él prefería llamarlo baño de antiguo aristócrata griego. Una vez afuera procedió a untarse el cuerpo con una crema humectante y luego con otra crema para piel con olor a miel

**Compatibilidad **** Escorpio x Aries**

_Una combinación de Aries y Escorpio ofrece una relación muy apasionada e intensa con marcados altibajos y llena de fuegos artificiales._

Allí estaban ambos en la azotea del edificio, besándose apasionadamente mientras la lluvia caía, entre más tiempo pasaba más se intensificaba el beso; las manos iba y venía por ambos cuerpo y de vez en cuando un pequeños gemido salía de sus bocas o se separaban un poco con la excusa de buscar aire; palabras de amor y lujuria se perdían con el sonido del fuerte viento

_Además, deberá afrontar que, aunque Escorpio parezca contento al principio con que Aries tome la iniciativa, en realidad espera tomar las decisiones dentro de la pareja._

Heracles lo tenía bajo él, le besaba el pecho y se lo acariciaba disfrutando de cada gemido que soltaba el turco, le gustaba jugar el papel de l activo; pero Sadik no pensaba permitir aquello todo el tiempo, con un rápido movimiento cambio las posiciones quedando el arriba, luego le marco el cuello a Heracles

-Odio cuando haces eso- dijo el griego

_El hombre Escorpio es una persona muy pretenciosa, que gusta de que los que lo rodeen lo vivan adulando y eso a la mujer Aries le parece una idiotez._

-Dime que amas, que soy el mejor, que no puedes vivir sin mi- dijo Sadik arrinconando al griego

Heracles lo miró de arriba abajo - No te voy a decir eso ni en un millón de años, que estupidez-

_A veces sus caracteres los llevan a una guerra inevitable, que en poco tiempo se convierte en caricias y besos._

Heracles le pegaba golpes y le gritaba mientras Sadik, mientra este esquivaba los últimos y lo tocaba diciéndole cosas sobre que le pertenecía y debía volver a él porque era inútil

-Estúpido turco soy mejor que tu, todo mi país es mejor que tu-

-Si y por eso estas en banca rota- dijo burlón Sadik

-Pero saldremos muy pronto- dijo Heracles aunque sabía que esa no era la verdad

-Si claro y por eso Alemania ya tiene un plan que te cubre por varios años-

-¡No es cierto!-

-Lo es, estas muy ruidoso hoy por cierto, raro en ti, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada-

El turco rió y luego le plantó un beso al griego acariciándole el torso; Heracles no bajo los puños pero tampoco hizo ademán de superarse.

-Eres débil- dijo Sadik

-Y tu un pederasta- comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo

*Rahat Lokum: Dulce típico turco, de ahí salieron las gominolas, pero el término en turco otomano también significa "pedacito de satisfacción " así que supongo que lo podemos interpretar de ambas formas XD

La verdad según la compatibilidad, Escorpio y Aries no son para nada compatibles y se pelean por quién es el que domina *cof

A mi criterio tal vez ambos hayan salido un poco Oc-osos, pero tal vez no, además hablando con una amiga hemos llegado de que el carácter de Heracles que le puso Hidekaz esta mal, ya que los griegos son bastante fiestones y alborotados, XD si no me creen escuchen su música y vean sus bailes y como manejan XD xux


End file.
